Open File: saintsboss
by SaintsEmpressJae
Summary: Present Fic for CynicalGinger for her love over on Tumblr. A one, Matt Miller, falling in love with the Saints boss (in true Matt Miller fashion). Just a bit of fluff, enjoy :)


**_Disclaimer : Volition owns Saints Row and the characters. And I love them. _**^_^

* * *

_"How utterly delightful."_

The young teen scanned through the images being send to him as he made his way toward the boardroom. He was still relatively new to this whole business, but he was sure Mr. Loren would want to be aware of all the new trouble the Saint's boss was causing since she landed in Steelport. He took a seat at the large table, and thumbed through some of the older images he had saved of the woman, security cam footage, traffic light photos. He paused momentarily and chuckled at an ATM shot, the moment she found out the cyber genius had cleaned her out of every last penny she had stored.

He sifted through a few more before pausing at a video. There was no sound, but her lips were moving, a video call, as she smiled brightly for whoever was originally on the other side of the screen. Her hand covering her cheek as she blushed, a lover or interest then, he mimicked her motions as she brought her face closer to the screen. Her light eyes glowing with adoration and mystery, a side of her he'd only had brief glimpses of, as there weren't very many times recorded of her like this, that he could find anyway. Her long hair swirling recklessly around as she ran a hand through the loose waves. He fast forwarded a bit, a cheeky grin creeping on his face as his eyes darted around the room, making certain it was empty before he hit play again. This part has soft cheesy music, and the camera was focused on a pole in the center of the room. Giggling could be heard off screen, as she made her way to the pole, in a outfit much too daring for his young eyes, and doing amazing things with her lithe body that couldn't have been physically possible. The teen's grin grew wider as he watched on.

A loud **-thud-** was heard as the far door closed, and the teen quickly cut the sound. He knew he still had a few moments to revel in his recent find, but as a voice greeted him, it rather killed his mood, effectively getting him to put his phone away.

_"How ya doin Matty?"_

The teen cringed as he stood, _"H-Hello, Mr. Killbane."_

_"Now, what's this nonsense you've been talking about the Saints now?"_ He paid no attention to the boy and starting imitating the statue's poses in the room.

Matt carefully walked toward Killbane, explaining exactly what the Saints had been doing around the city. The latter didn't see a problem.

_"The Saints aren't going to back down."_ the teen tried to reason.

_"Matty, there's nothing to worry about"_ the large man switched his pose as the main doors flew open.

_"Exactly what I was thinking, Mr. Killbane"_ the thick accent approached the men, followed by his assistants, _"The Saints are nothing more than white noise of empty threats"_ the Belgian proclaimed, puffing on his cigar as Matt's cell phone went off at his side. He quickly scanned the video before offering it to the elder man.

_"With all due respect sir-"_ he slid the phone across the table,_ "Empty is no longer applicable."_

Phillipe watched as the young woman mercilessly killed one of his men, before winking and shooting out the camera in his building. The man merely slid the phone back to the teen, acknowledging the information before turning to leave, the twins and Killbane following suit, leaving Matt by himself in the large room once more. He played back the video and paused it at the moment she winked. She was daring, deadly, beautiful,_ and playful_- he never expected that. He'd heard the stories, and seeing her work first hand put the words to shame. He looked back at the door his boss had left through, but maybe_ she was nothing to worry about,_ he bucked his shoulders up and straightened his jacket, _of course she was nothing to worry about_. He stole once last peak at her face before throwing his phone in his pocket. He had to admit, _she was quite intriguing._

* * *

He stared at the screen, unable to focus, cold, frozen, shocked, any word combination you could possibly put together wouldn't do justice to the way he was feeling right now. Phillipe dead, and he had just watched Killbane callously murder Kiki, poor Viola. He took a moment to shoot off a text, before going back to his surveillance. He knew _she_ was a killer, but to be so cruel. Suppose Phillipe had earned his death because of her friend, but what had Kiki done to Eddie? _Make him upset?_ It made him think hard about the kind of people he was really working for, what they were really doing. Sure he'd known the gangs weren't particularly a safe life, but with his knowledge and expertise of all things technology based, he figured he would be safe from all the…well, _violence_. Stay one step ahead.

He tried to press that theory as he watched the Boss and the 'Zimos' pimp raid their shipment of girls that was coming into the docks. He watched, as she ducked behind corners, dodging bullets and retaliating with her own shotgun shells as she ripped through the sea of Morningstar members effortlessly. He was in awe, the way she handled herself in combat never ceased to amaze him, even more so when he'd catch a glimpse of her face, always grinning, as if it were some game she enjoyed playing. Matt caught himself smiling after her and frowned, shaking his head and slapping his cheeks. He had to stay focused, watching as they loaded the girls into a container and took off in helicopters.

He frantically mashed the buttons on the keyboard, entering prompts and codes to get him the information he needed _right now_. In a matter of minutes, his computer was connected to a phone, she answered, and he momentarily wavered, her voice full of excitement and out of breath. He shook his head hard, _"Hey-Hello?!"_

_"You have something that belongs to me."_

_"And you have a sexy accent."_ That was, not what he expected,

_"Erm, yes, well, If you bring the girls back to the Morningstar, I'll pay you top dollar a head."_

_"Huh…and the catch hotshot?"_ her voice was breathy and it through his mind completely off.

_"That's all I'm asking."_ he replied and hung up promptly, forcing himself to breathe.

He didn't expect her to comply, but he couldn't stop from running the scenarios through his head. To see her face to face, could he really play off meeting the infamous woman personally, after all this time of watching her, admiring her…He shook his head._ Admiration?_ hardly. He was just trying to prove himself useful to Killbane. He didn't want to share in Kiki's fate, he tried to convince himself as he got up to head to Killbane's Casino.

* * *

_"Don't you get it, I'm **GOD** here!"_ He laughed as he typed feverishly away at his computer.

She ripped off his virtual wings and laughed back, _"That's okay cuz in the real world, you're just some chucklefuck with a keyboard."_ Her cyberself stood a moment, taunting him,_ "Really, chucklefuck? Hah! That was actually a good one, Matty." "Come out of there!"_ She shook his armor and threw him to the ground,_ "I wanna see how cute you really are! Come on Matty!"_

_"Dont, call me that!"_ He overestimated his punch and barely missed her, and she was quick with a counter attack, shattering his suit and ultimately leaving a virtual replica of himself in the system. He inched backward as she menacingly crept toward him stooping low to his face with her blaster.

_"No! Wait!"_ he pleaded for his life with the promise of backdoor deals from either a weapons or cars dealer.

She pondered a moment, before pinching his virtual cheeks and laughing, _"Alright, but just because you're so fucking cute."_ She ruffled his hair and exited through the weapons dealer.

He sat shocked, relieved. He never would have thought she would agree, yet she had, because he was…_cute?_ He didn't take the time to over think it, and with the okay from Killbane he was on the first flight back home to England.

* * *

He'd kept an eye on her over the years, curiousity getting the best of him each time, first with Killbane, he had hacked the cameras around the town, and Three Count, laughing at the man's unmasking. The peak, and downfall of STAG, that one, _uhm, moment where he shouldn't have been looking but he was and he could have swore his name left her lips..._ and of course with the Saints in Space movie, he had liked the comic well enough and really any excuse he could use was a good one to see her face. He wished he could have spoken with her, _thanked her_, he had so many questions, but knew should could put a bullet through his heart at any moment just the same. When MI6 came to him with an offer, he'd decided to put his skills to good use for once.

_"Ready Matt?"_

_"Ar-Are you sure it's them? There are plenty of people-"_

_"Matt. I'm sure. Here comes the chopper, you can see for yourself in a moment."_

Something inside him leaped as the three hopped off the aircraft. There she was, long hair tied back and that glint in her eye, ready for action and trouble, just another game for her, he thought as he absentmindedly pressed a hand to his laptop screen. He immediately cleared his throat and shook his head, as they made they way through the guards. When they'd all found out it was him on the other side, the groaning was muted by the excitement in her expression. He could see through Asha's cam the way her face immediately beamed as she confirmed her suspicion. Well, it looked like she was happy, but then again, he couldn't judge really, he didn't really know the woman, _even_ _though he knew the woman,_ the more he tried to reason with himself, the more crazy this..._obsession_ was beginning to sound. He was obsessed wasn't he? He watched as they ran after Cyrus, jaw dropping as the man pressed his button and sunk into the molten liquid behind him.

He couldn't believe it, she was running after the nuke, and his heart sank. The realization hit him and all he could do was watch from his screen. While the others were saying his goodbyes, he was trying to think of appropriate words to say,_ "H-had I'd known you'd be…so willing to sacrifice yourself to save the world…I suppose I wouldn't have tried to kill you."_

_"Aww..Matty, you adorable bastard,"_ She chuckled. He muted his mic and whispered something else lost to everyone else's goodbye. He was closing his laptop, unable to watch the impending explosion when he'd heard Kinzie confirm the nuke's diffusion. He debated momentarily re-opening it, only doing so after Kinzie's next sentence had been cut off with a crash. He laughed whole heartedly as he noticed her kick back her feet and sit back at the desk, in the Oval Office, shaking his head in utter disbelief.

* * *

He was on his third glass of champagne at her presidential congratulatory party, and determined to congratulate the woman properly. He was waiting for her in one of the side offices in the campaign building when she walked in. She laughed and waved off whoever she was talking with before turning to meet his soft smile, her eyebrow arched slightly, _"Matty? You called me down here? Shit, the internet's not about to blow up is it?"_ She looked around cautiously before grinning at the young man. He merely looked at her and smiled, causing her to shift her eyes about. _"Matt? Are you okay?"_ she mockingly held a hand to his face and chuckled as he pulled away, snapping out of his daze.

_"I-I just wanted to say thank you. For, you know not-"_ she held a hand in front of his face, _"Don't mention it. Past is past right? Who could stay mad at that cute face?"_ She pinched his cheeks and he took his chance, grabbing the back of her head and smashing his lips against hers. Her breath hitched and he pulled away, unsure of her reaction, almost positive she was going to murder him, he instantly cleared his throat and apologized, hastily exiting the room, and retreating to Asha's side, with his eyes downcast for the remainder of the evening.

The last time he'd see her on Earth, he was reaching for Asha's hand as he was sucked into the spaceship's beam, disbelief the last emotion he'd see on her face.

* * *

He had no time to express his gratefulness for saving his life as they were fighting through the Zin ship, nor anytime after, the others becoming first priority in their mission to avenge Earth. Pent up emotions and frustrations broke over the decision to rescue Johnny. Matt saying something he should have worded differently knowing the woman he was dealing with. He understood her rage, but was taken aback as he landed on the floor, cheek instantly swollen. The immediate look of regret on her face soften his initial anger toward her, and there was only time for an awkward apology as Kinzie strapped her into the simulation and she was gone.

After the initial excitement had died down from having Mr. Gat aboard, Matt decided to retire back to his little area of the ship, plopping hard down onto his couch and sighing. He stretched his legs onto the sofa and closed his eyes, arms propped behind his head. He later woke to her shaking his foot. He sat up quickly, startled, _"Oh! H-hey.."_

_"Shh!"_ She chuckled and held a finger to her lips, _"Everyone else is sleeping."_

He sat to one side and offered her the other, _"Well then, shouldn't you be as well?"_

_"I…I just wanted to apologize, really apologize, for earlier."_ she looked down into her folded hands, almost as if she were, unsure of what she should so. In all his years he's known her, he's never seen this side of her, it was, humbling and almost empowering, being one who could make the Saints Boss, almost second guess herself. He placed a hand onto hers, _"Hey, no harm done, like I said, a few punches over my li-"_

He was stopped mid sentence as her lips pressed against his. He immediately responded, pulling her face into his, before pulling it away, looking into her eyes. Clouded with lust, mystery, that look in her eyes that he's only seen a handful of times in everything he has of her. She smirked, _"You're not going to run away like last time are you?"_

_"That depends, you're not going to kill me, are you?"_ he winced slightly as she climbed into his lap.

_"Hardly. Though I may rough you up a bit rookie."_ She winked as she tugged at the zipper on his spacesuit, _"Any other requests?"_

Matt looked up at the beautiful woman as she reached for her own zipper, following it down with his eyes, and shuddering as he brought a hand to her soft stomach, _"C-could you call me Nyteblade?"_

The woman stopped what she was doing and laughed in the poor man's face, _"You fucking kidding?"_ she nestled her face into his neck, chuckles in between soft kisses.

_"You still want to have a go?"_ Her tugging again at his spacesuit was all the answer he needed as his lips met hers once more.


End file.
